


Alola Daddy

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: What If Ash's Father was Professor Kukui and he grew up traveling to the Alola region for summer.  What if he called and told his mom about team rocket that night. What if she showed her overprotective side and sent him to his father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My idea contest ends on the 28 enter to win a story
> 
> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz  
> You can also ask me anything

The plane touched down at the Alola airport where all the passengers disembarked the plane. Inside the Airport, one boy named Kiawe wanted for his long time best friend to show up.  
Ash sat on the plane with Pikachu on his lap. His mother was fearful after his encounter with Team Rocket and decided to send him to start his journey with his Father in Alola.  
Ash sighed as he looked out the window, he would have loved to start his journey back home but his mother figured this was a safer bet. Besides he was happy he would get to see his father.  
Ash slowly disembarked wondering what Gary would say if he knew that Ash's Father was a Pokemon Professor and that Ash would be in Alola region.

Ash looked around the airport, Pikachu stood on his shoulder both of them looking around, trying to spot Ash's dad to see if he came to pick them up.  
"Hey, Ash!" Called a voice from the crowd as a young boy waved his hands in the air trying to get the young trainers attention.  
A smile crept on to Ash's face as his eyes landed on the very familiar form of his best friend.  
"Ash." Said Kiawe with a smirk. "It's been forever since I saw you." He came right up and hugged the raven haired trainer.  
Ash was still shorter than his closest friend so as they hugged his face was buried in the toned dark chest of Kiawe.

"I can see just like Always your still smaller than me." Joked Kiawe as he compared the two of them together seeing he was still the tallest.  
"Yeah yeah, So dad asked you to come get me?" Ash asked with a smile on his face.

Kiawe nodded. "Yeah, the professor wanted to come for himself but he said he had to get something ready." Kiawe's smiled seem to get bigger. "So he sent me in his place."  
Ash could not help but let his eyes roam the dark skinned muscles as they walked out the shorts of his friend housing a bulge even though he was only 3 years older than himself.

"So Ash, how's life been in the Kanto region." Asked Kiawe. "Must have been something if you had to be sent all the way here to Alola." Kiawe dyed Ash as they walk, after all these years his best friend was still as cute as he remembered.  
Ash explained everything that happened as they walked, it took a while but soon they came upon the area that housed Ash's second home, The Lab of Professor Kukui.

"So this team rocket is the reason you had to come here?" Asked Kiawe as they came to a stop outside of Kukui's lab right at his door.  
"Yeah, Mom was so worried when I called her that night she begged Officer Jenny to bring me home" Ash replied opening the door to let them in.

"Well, the professor will be happy to know tha-" whatever Kiawe was going to say was caught in his throat as he saw something he never thought he would see.  
"Dad!" Ash said loudly even as his cheeks turned red and his eyes focused on his father's hard dripping cock, the cock that made him.

"Welcome home son." Said Kukui as he stood there in nothing but his lab coat, and that was it. He stood there naked as the day he was born his muscled body for the two boys see. "I hope you don't mind."  
Even as his face burned red, Ash unconsciously licked his lips.  
Kukui smiled. "Come on in boys and let's sit down and relax." He said smirking as he saw his son lick his lip.  
Ash blushed but moved to sit on the couch his eyes following the thin line of pre that hung from the mushroom shaped head.

Kiawe sat next to ask, as he was openly staring at the professor's cock and abs, he had crossed his legs to hide his growing erection. 

Kukui smiled as he sat opposite to the boys his legs spread showing off his cock and balls for them to freely view. "So son, tell me a little about yourself."  
Ash explained everything that had happened but got distracted when his father reached down to scratch his huge plumb nuts.

"I see." Said Kukui scratching his nuts. "Well, I can tell you, son, that here in Alola you won't have to worry about seeing this team rocket again." He smiled. "So you're perfectly safe here."  
Ash could not keep his eyes off the thick cock even as his own leaked enough pre to make a wet spot in his pants.

Kiawe like Ash couldn't stop gazing at the professor even as a small bit of drool dripped down from his mouth. Kukui smiled and grasped his cock in his hand. "See something you like boys~"  
Without thinking, Ash replied "Yes, Daddy"

Kukui smiled. "Then come get some baby boy." He said as his cock dripped with precum that slid from the tip and down his balls.  
Moving forward Ash slid onto his knees in front of the dripping cock and gave a tentative lick to the head moaning at the flavor.

Kiawe joined Ash and cupped Kukui's balls taking one into his mouth and sucking on them, licking them lick they were candy. Kukui let out a pleased moan. "That's it, boys."  
Swallowing Ash worked his way down the thick 11-inch cock gagging and having to pull back a few times.

Kiawe pulled back from Kukui's balls and spotted Ash bulge in his pants, he smirked and started to work on taking off Ash's pants.  
Ash moaned as his own 6-inch cock popped out and slapped his belly when Kiawe removed his pants.

Kiawe licked his lips and took all 6 inches of Ash cock into his mouth. "You're doing wonderful son." Moaned Kukui. "You as well Kiawe."  
Pulling off Ash nuzzled the thick shaft tracing the veins with his tongue.

Kukui moaned loudly as he bucked. "Hmm, you are doing a wonderful job my baby boy." He said reaching down and running his fingers through ashes hair.  
Ash moaned at the praise his hole twitching at the mere thought of everything he could do with his father.

Kiawe licked and sucked on Ash's cock, his hand moving around to Ash ass and groped his cheeks, he massaged and pulled them apart, as he moved his fingers closer to his hole.  
Ash moaned and whimpered when the cock he was sucking pulled away and his father said "Scoot down I want to prep, you baby"

Ash nodded and did as he father that told him to, Kiawe moved so he was still sucking Ash off.  
Kukui ducked down and started rimming his son, his tongue wiggling its way into the virgin hole.

Ash gasped and arched his back, his father rimming him from behind, and Kiawe sucking him off from the front, the boy's body was racked with pleasure.  
Not able to control it Ash's hips bucked back and forth between the two sources of pleasure.  
Kukui smirked as he thrust his tongue in and out of his son's ass, watching him move back and forth and wither and moan in pleasure was making his own 11 inches ache. Kiawe was affected as well, he had stripped off his pants letting his 9-inch cock free and was jerking off as he sucked Ash off.  
"Please Daddy" Ash begged in a whimper as he clenched his hole around the probing tongue

Kukui pulled his tongue from Ash's ass. He sat up and lifted Ash up over his drooling cock. "Get ready baby boy." Said Kukui. "Daddy's gonna pop that cherry." He then dropped Ash down on his cock.  
Ash threw his head back in pleasure as his cherry was popped by the cock that made him.

Kiawe smirk red as he took Ash into his throat, his hand coming up to play with his Ash's nuts.  
Moaning Ash warned them both that he was close.

Kukui smirked and grabbed Ash by the hips and began to bounce him up and down on his cock slamming Ash down and nailing his sweet spot, Kiawe moaned and bobbed his head faster jerking himself off to match the professor's speed. "Cum my baby boy, cum."  
Groaning Ash filled Kiawe's mouth with his cum.

Kiawe moaned as he gulped down Ash's cum before he came as well blowing his load all over his hand and the floor. Kukui moaned ash's name as he too came slamming Ash down on his cock and filling him with his seed.  
Panting Ash said "So Dad now that you took my virginity we should get dressed and let mom know I made it safe"

Kukui nodded. "I agree, she might be getting worried." He said as he slowly pulled his cock out from Ash's hole.  
A light moan slipped out as the hole spasmed now empty.

They made the call to Ash's mom letting her know he had gotten to Alola safe and sound and was all ready to move in with Kukui.


	2. Mass update

Mass update

We and it has been pointed out to me I have been unclear that we are actually two people, my writing Partner Famousfox, Have decided to go back and redo most stories, but we will leave this version up so you can continue to enjoy it.

Hello~ and welcome Darlings! I am the ever perfect! Ever wonderful! Ever sexy~ FamousFox! This Dragons co-author and sexy editor *Winks* how have you all been babies cause I have been just fine. Now as Dragon darling has already told you recently we have gone through and seen that a lot of the older stories needed to be fixed, redone and re-edited.

So with me by his side, this Dragon is gonna turn those old ones into brand spanking new ones! Don't worry the old ones will still be up and running for all your naughty pleasure and viewing! Also be on the lookout for the new ones we worked real hard on them and love to hear about what you think! So when ya read them comment and review!

We are so happy so many people love these fics and we are sure you will love the redone ones even more. If you have any questions you can pm Me(dragonkingkj#1346) on Discord or join our group https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB

Side note lovelys be on the lookout cause this Fox is hot on the press and has some very interesting stories coming out for all your viewing pleasures! *giggles* See ya soon Darlings Ta ta~


End file.
